My life
by Booklover D
Summary: 11 Years have past since katniss and peeta have gone into the games. They are happily living in district 12 with their month old daughter. At least it Was all happy until the trip to the capitol. Will everything work out for them in the end? Who will live who will die? Read and find out.


A/N: so here it is! My first story. Now to begin with i am a new un experienced writer, so don't hessitate to point out any errors. I want to know what you all think.

KATNISS

"Katniss we're gonna be late!" Peeta shouted from downstairs. I grabbed the diaper and went to go grab Clover. Clover is our first child. she is about a month old. Peeta

and I had been married for almost 2 years and have been trying so hard to have a child, After almost 10 months Of trying I found out I was pregnant. When our daughter was born we decided to call her Clover like a lucky clover . We are so lucky to have our Clover I walked into the magenta painted nursury, and picked up our daughter. She started to coo and giggle once I picked her up. "Hi sweet pea. How is mommy's little angel this morning?" I cooed as i changed her diaper and got her dressed and ready for the day. I put her in a cute little pink sun dress that says "daddy's little baker" in big blue letters. Her dad especially likes this shirt.

I walked across the nursury and sat down in a rocking chair. I sat and cuddled with her for a few minutes. I was so lost in thought that i didnt notice peeta come in. He came over and sat on the floor and started rubbing my feet. This brought me back to reality. I smiled at him and said. "Hey baby, wassup?" He grinns and responds " nothin much just watchin my two beautiful girls." He stands up gives Clover a gentle kiss on her forehead, then gives me a light peck on the lips. He gently lifts Clover out of my arms and helps me up. "C'mon Finnick and Annie will be here soon." peeta tells me.  
I go and Get my suit case and make sure everything is packed. After a few minutes I hear a knock at the front door. Since this is the first time annie and finnick have seen clover peeta rushes upstairs to hide with clover.  
I go down and answer the door. I see finnick annie and their baby, finn (named after his father). Finn is a year older than clover. I greet them and welcome them in. "Oh my gosh, katniss it is so new to see you when you dont look like you've swallowed a watermellon!" Finnick jokes.  
"Finnick!" annie scolds lightly slugging him on the shoulder. He just grinns and says. "You are just jealous cause katniss is normal size and YOU look like you swallowed a mellon" finnick tells annie rubbing her protruding stomach. In reply Annie stretches up onto her tippy toes and gives him a kiss. I clear my throat and when they dont stop I impatiently snap " get a room you two!"  
Annie blushes beet red and giggles while Finnick says "okay where's the guest bedroom?"  
I snort. " I thought you came here so we can go on a vacation, not make another baby in my guest bedroom."  
We all get a kick out of that and laugh uncontrollably. Finaly annie says " so where is baby Mellark?" I clear my throat very loudly so peeta can hear me.  
I put on my announcer's voice and say, "ladies and gentleman . Boys and girls of all ages. I present to you our daughter, Clover Mellark."  
Peeta come downstairs making a grand entrance and throwing confetti around the room. little Finn is running around trying to catch the confetti. Annie and Finnick laugh. once they get a real good look at clove , Annie sighs, "Oh Katniss she's beautiful she got her mother's eyes and her father's hair."  
Peeta and I beam with pride. I take clover from Peeta's arms and set them gently in Annie's. I watched as clovers little fist grips tightly to Annie's hand. Anne is so happy she's crying. Finnick takes a look at clover and sighs. "Katniss for once you did somthing right." He jokes. I just glared at him in return. We all go and sit on the couch as we wait for our other friends to arrive. I sit on the love seat with Clover and Peeta as annie and her family sits on the couch. We catch up on all the stuff that we've missed out on. It's been a good 30 minutes before we hear another knock on the door. I walked over to the door and open it there standing is our friend Johanna.  
" Joe it's so nice to-" I begin but she cuts me off " yeah, yeah you're so happy to see me and all that, but where is the new Mellark?"  
Peeta comes around the corner with clover. Johanna gasps and runs to see clover. she gently lifts Clover out of his arms and cradles her. She smiles As Clover takes Johanna's finger in her small fist. "aww Joe if I didn't know any better I think you love my new daughter." I taunt " shut it brain less. "Joanna snaps at me.  
I just smile knowing that Johanna is only doing that to keep on her ego. " so Joe, you excited to go to the capitol?" Peeta asks.  
Johanna snorts like she would never ave thought of such an absurd idea. " yes I'm ready to go to the place where they make us fight to the death." she says sarcastically. We all laugh as johanna looks very pleased with herself. Our other friends arrive, haymitch and effie, and peeta's brothers: Rye and Bing. After we sit and chat for a while we hear another knock on the door.  
" that must be prim and my mom!" I excitedly say jumping up to answer the door. I get to the door and indeed it is my mother and prim but there is someone else hiding behind them. " hey Katniss." Prim says "We brought along someone if you dont mind"  
Then I see who is hiding behind my family He smiles a sly smile at me " hey catnip" Gale says

A/N: oohhh a cliff hanger...DUN DUN DUN! Lol ok so if i get 3 good reviews i will continue writing. Thanks for reading. And i am sorry that the chapters are so short i will try to make them longer if i continue to write


End file.
